Dessert?
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Lorelei has to serve Falkner and Morty at Icefall Cafe, but will she be able to handle it when Morty is tripping balls and Falkner doesn't seem to care what his friend does. Her manager tells her to get them out of there as fast as possible, but they seem to like it and want to stay.


Lorelei wasn't sure what to think. It was another day at the small cafe she worked at on Sevii Islands. They got a decent amount of customers each day and many of them lived on the island. But today, a couple that wasn't from around the area had come in, and they were the weirdest people she had ever seen!

"Lorelei you get on serving those customers, we want them out of here as soon as possible," her boss had said. Immediately the purple-haired woman got on it. She could see why her boss didn't want them to stay very long. The blond man who obviously needed help dressing (he was wearing a black sweater with white pants which clashed horribly) was obviously high. His friend who was almost completely dressed in blue and white, even his emo hair was blue, didn't even try to discourage his behavior.

"Welcome to Icefall Cafe, I'm Lorelei and I will be serving you today," Lorelei said politely as she placed menus down in front of them. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll just have some water, Morty what do you want?" Lorelei turned to the blond who she now knew as Morty and she doubted she'd ever forget.

"I want that!" Morty just pointed to a picture on his menu. Since he was holding it towards himself, Lorelei couldn't see what he was pointing at. She sighed and stood on her tiptoes to look, but to her dismay, Morty turned the menu away from her. "You can't see. It's a secret!"

Lorelei wanted to smack Morty, but since he was the customer, she couldn't. Instead, she grit her teeth and said, "I can't bring you your drink unless I know what you want." She was hoping he'd just tell her, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"Read my mind then!" Morty burst into a fit of laughter. "Falkner, Falkner, watch me, watch me, watch me." Morty seemed to forget about ordering a drink and instead tried to balance a his silverware on his forehead.

Lorelei sighed and left to get two cups of water. She figured Morty would order something else if he wanted. When she returned to the table, Morty not only was balancing the silverware, but the salt shaker as well. She couldn't help but think that was a bad idea and before she could do anything, it fell.

"Morty!" Falkner scolded, but he didn't sound very threatening. "I'll go get the salt from another table." He accidentally bumped into Lorelei which caused the drinks in her hands to tip back and soak the front of her dress.

"Look, nipples!" Morty screamed. Several of the other customers turn and Lorelei felt her face flush. She would be elated when this pair left. "They need a pinch or two!" Morty reached to grab her breasts and she slapped his hand away.

"Lorelei, do not hit our customers," the manager hissed. She glared at him and he continued to give her a disapproving stare.

"Excuse me, can we get some service," Morty said rather rudely. Lorelei couldn't believe he was treating her that way.

"Sure, what would you like to order?" she asked, trying to keep the smile on her face. It was very hard to do when she was gritting her teeth. She tried to squeeze the small notepad she was holding rather than show any anger on her face.

"What do you recommend?" Falkner asked as he slid back into his seat. He casually handed Morty the salt shaker and Lorelei scratched her eye to hide the twitch.

"Personally I recommend the Bourbon Chicken," Lorelei stated honestly. Falkner seemed to think a moment before saying he would have that. "What for you sir?" She was hoping he would just tell her, but as her luck would have it, he didn't.

"I think I want this thing. The yellow stuff," Morty held his menu away from her again and she started trying to think of everything on the menu that was yellow. There was nothing that was really just yellow so she was confused.

"What is the name of the dish you would like?" she asked, hoping her patience wouldn't wear any thinner. She didn't need to lose her job because of a pair of clowns.

"I don't know how to pronounce it. Is it okay if I just describe it instead?" Morty said. She sighed, but nodded anyway wondering why he was making this into a game. "Well the dish is named after my next door neighbor and—"

"—then why can't you pronounce it?" she cut in. Morty seemed to ponder that for a second and Lorelei was becoming fed up. "Just point at it on the menu."

For a second, she thought Morty was listening to her, but as it turned out he was just wanting to hit her with the menu. "I knew it. You are a goblin!" Lorelei was about to ask what he was talking about, but he elaborated without any prompting. "Since I hit you with this and your skin turned red that means that you must be a goblin."

"Can you tell me what you would like to order," Lorelei said, done humoring him. "I need to serve other customers."

"Here," Falkner took Morty's menu and scanned it quickly. "He wants the macaroni and cheese." Lorelei didn't even argue that he couldn't order anything from the kids menu unless he was under ten. He would get out of here faster that way.

She quickly left the table and gave their order to the chef saying it was to be prepared immediately. He got to work and Lorelei finally made rounds to the other customers. Morty and Falkner were still pretty loud, but she continuously told herself it wasn't her problem. Their food was ready in about ten minutes.

"Here you are, enjoy!" she said happily. That should shut them up for a while and she wouldn't have to listen to Morty's, 'hey dude, hey, hey dude, look I can lick my nose!' As she walked away, she felt relieved, until she felt something hit the back of her blouse. Looking back, she saw a blob of macaroni.

Her eye twitched some more as she heard laughs. She had to be calm and not hit the customers. "How come they get food before us?" a man from the table next to the rowdy pair protested. "I've been here for at least a half hour longer and I'm still waiting!"

"You think you've waited a long time!" A woman began, "I've been here for fifteen minutes and I haven't even gotten to place my drink order!" After that, it was chaos, complaints came like water rushing out of a hole in a dam.

Lorelei tried to ignore them all and tend to each table, one at a time and by the time she was finished, Falkner and Morty finished their meal. She made her way over ready to give them their check when Morty asked, "Can we get the dessert menu?"


End file.
